Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to liquid crystal displays, and more particularly, to liquid crystal displays that are designed to have improved transmittance.
Description of the Related Art
Displays are required in computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones, portable terminals, and the like. Examples of the most widely used flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays and organic light-emitting displays.
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays and includes two flat panels, in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two flat panels. The liquid crystal display displays an image by controlling the polarization of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, by applying a voltage to the pixel electrode or the common electrode to form an electric field in the liquid crystal layer to change the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
Vertically aligned mode liquid crystal displays, in which the major axes of liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned with respect to a display panel when no voltage is applied thereto, have been developed.
In a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, it is important to ensure a wide viewing angle, and to this end, a cut-out portion such as a minute slit is formed in an electrode for driving a pixel. Since the cut-out portion determines the tilt direction of liquid crystal molecules, a viewing angle may be widened by disposing properly the cut-out portion such that the tilt direction of the liquid crystal molecules is distributed to various directions. When a minute slit is formed in the electrode to provide a plurality of minute branch electrodes, an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display may be reduced and the transmittance thereof may be degraded accordingly.